


Scelti dall'anello

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [100]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character Death, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble sui Boss dei Vongola.Torre di carta: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/.Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.
Series: Le note della vita [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048631





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Prompt: 1."Is this the end of everything? | Or just a new way to bleed?," (Evanescence, New Way to Bleed)

Suicidio

< La mia ricerca della felicità è sempre stata simile ad un funambolo che corre su un filo, tentando di afferrare una sferetta candida di luce che gli vola innanzi, ma sotto di lui ci sono alte fiamme oscure che lo vogliono divorare > pensò Quarto.

“Betta, cosa stai facendo?” domandò.

Il vento sbatteva la finestra aperta.

La moglie lo guardò con gli occhi bianchi, spalancati. Posò il candelabro su un ripiano e si appoggiò l’indice sulle labbra.

“ _Sssh_. È la fine di tutto? O è solo un modo nuovo di sanguinare?” soffiò.

“Cos…” esalò Igor.

La nobile si lasciò cadere dalla finestra.

[103].


	2. Ultimo addio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Prompt: 2. "We were thinking we would never be apart | With your name tattooed across my heart | Who would have thought it would end up like this?," (The Script, Before the Worst)

Ultimo addio

Fabio boccheggiò, era sdraiato nel letto e la sua pelle era pallidissima.

“Settimo…” sussurrò Salvatore, inginocchiato al suo capezzale.

< Ho sempre cercato di fare qualsiasi cosa per il mio Cielo. Ho rinunciato al mio e sono diventato una semplicemente Tempesta.

Adesso non posso proteggerlo, non posso salvarlo.

Sta morendo di malattia e dolore ed io posso solo stare a guardare > pensò.

"Pensavamo che non ci saremmo mai separati, vero?” domandò il Vongola. “Ho sempre avuto il tuo nome tatuato sul cuore. Chi avrebbe mai pensato che sarebbe finita così?”. Gli sfilò il cappello, per accarezzargli i capelli dorati.

[100].


	3. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Prompt: 3. "And the more | I hide I realize | I'm slowly losing you," (Skillet, Comatose)

Lost

“Vattene! Non voglio vedere nessuno!” sentì gridare Riccardo dietro la porta.

Ieyasu abbassò la mano con cui stava bussando e chinò il capo, i lunghi capelli azzurro chiarissimo gli ricaddero davanti al viso, mentre gli occhi pizzicavano.

“D’accordo Boss.

Voi… Fatemi chiamare quando volete vedermi…” sussurrò.

Riccardo sprofondò in poltrona e sentì i passi dell’altro allontanarsi.

< Non riesco a combattere i miei demoni d’ira e depressione. Sto cadendo in un coma interiore e non riesco a svegliarmi > pensò, nascondendosi il viso con la mano.

"… E più mi nascondo più mi rendo conto che ti sto lentamente perdendo".

[100].


	4. Viziosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Prompt: 4. "Wan't you to make me feel like | I'm the only girl in the world," (Rihanna, Only Girl (in The World)

Viziosa

Ottava si ravvivò i capelli castani con una mano, sul viso aveva dei segni vermigli.

“Io sono la Boss dei Vongola, vero?” domandò, accarezzandosi la coscia nuda.

Skull annuì, arrossendo.

“Tu sei il Punitore, giusto? Devi servirmi in ogni modo” soffiò Daniela, avvicinando il suo viso a quello dell’altro.

< Assomiglia totalmente a sua nonna in queste cose. Questo conferma la mia ipotesi, la madre di Fabio non è entrata nell’anello solo perché ha voluto sposare il suo capitano delle guardie > pensò Skull, annuendo nuovamente.

“Quindi… Non vuoi farmi sentire come se fossi l'unica ragazza al mondo?". Concluse Ottava.

[100].


	5. Serenità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Prompt: 5. "Show me a smile then | Don't be unhappy, can't remember | When I last saw you laughing | If this world makes you crazy | And you've taken all you can bear | You call me up | Because you know I'll be there ," (Phil Collins, True Colors)

Serenità

Asari era seduto accanto a Giotto. Gli prese il viso tra le mani e glielo sollevò.

"Dai, Boss… Se non sei triste, allora mostrami un sorriso”.

Giotto abbassò lo sguardo, le iridi dorate liquide.

“Non essere infelice. Non ricordo l’ultima volta che ti ho visto ridere”. Proseguì la Pioggia.

Giotto gli allontanò le mani.

“Se questo mondo ti fa impazzire, ti ha caricato di pesi che non puoi sopportare e ti ha preso tutto… Allora chiamami.

Io sarò sempre lì”. Concluse Asari.

Giotto gli nascose il viso nell’incavo del collo.

“Per te potrei anche sorridere, mia serenità” sussurrò con gentilezza.

[100].


	6. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Prompt: 194. “Quelle rose te le puoi ficcare su per il…!”  
> Scritta sentendo: Madonna – Frozen

Rose

“Per fare pace” disse Giotto, porgendogli un mazzo di rose.

“Quelle rose te le puoi ficcare su per il…!” ringhiò Skull.

“Tra me e te non c’è nessuna differenza.

Il tuo ‘stregone’ non era affatto diverso dal mio Usumi.

Io so di non aver toccato mio figlio Ricardo, ma chi mi dice che non sia stato tu?” chiese Giotto.

Sebastiano serrò un pugno.

“Colpiscimi e ordinerò ad Usumi di distruggere la tomba di ghiaccio del tuo stregone in mille pezzi.

A quel punto neanche tua figlia Oregano potrà farlo resuscitare, vero?” chiese.

“Ti staccherò la testa dal collo, Giotto. È una promessa” ringhiò Skull, afferrando le rose.

[107].


	7. Cuore elastico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Prompt: 6. "I'm like a rubberband until you pull too hard | But I may snap when I move close | But you won't see me fall apart | Cause I've got an elastic heart," (Sia, Elastic Heart)

Cuore elastico

Ivan accarezzò i capelli al suo Capitano dei Varia, piegò in avanti il capo e gli annusò il collo, inebriandosi del suo profumo.

“Mio signore, tra nemmeno mezz’ora ci sarà la cerimonia di festeggiamento per il mio matrimonio” disse Rosario.

< Matrimonio che tu hai voluto.

Il mio è un cuore elastico, non ti permetterò di vederlo cadere a pezzi. Anche se ti sei avvicinato abbastanza da tirarlo troppo forte > pensò.

Terzo gli morse la pelle chiara.

“Devo essere sicuro che tu, o peccaminosa creatura, non abbia fatto niente di sconveniente in quella Chiesa. In caso contrario dovrei depurare questa pelle” rispose.

[103].


	8. Mondo in fiamme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Prompt: 8. "Now let it calm the fire that burns within your heart tonight | For some are too blind to see the world as it's meant to be," (Alter Bridge, Calm the fire)

Mondo in fiamme

Giotto si sedette sul letto sotto la grande vetrata.

“Vieni” invogliò G, sorridendogli. “Qui con me”.

La tempesta sentì il suo battito cardiaco accelerare e le gote infiammarsi. Raggiunse il suo Cielo.

Giotto lo fece stendere, sistemandogli la testa sulle sue gambe.

“Ora lascia che io calmi il fuoco che brucia nel tuo cuore stanotte”. Iniziò ad accarezzargli la testa, passandogli la mano tra i morbidi capelli rossi.

G ringhiò: “Sono furente. Come osano mettere in dubbio il vostro operato? Voi siete nel giusto e su questo non dovrebbe esserci discussione”.

“Non ti curare di loro. Alcuni sono troppo ciechi per vedere il mondo come dovrebbe essere” lo rassicurò Giotto.

[110].


	9. Tempesta desiderata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Prompt: 113. Spiare qualcuno.  
> Ispirata a: CM: Bunnyiscthulhu BY Yllande; https://www.deviantart.com/yllande/art/CM-Bunnyiscthulhu-854541708.  
> Scritta sentendo: 美空ひばり・悲しい酒; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHDRClbBqKc&feature=youtu.be&fbclid=IwAR1ifmxw7ltK8llFi12-6keYOjcZDfjuDgYs7HNakBPXIeatEY_YCqAuxss.

Tempesta desiderata

Timoteo si appoggiò alla porta socchiusa e guardò Michela intenta a danzare. Il lungo vestito rosso, che si apriva in una generosa scollatura, sembrava formato da delle fiamme, fasciava il suo corpo mulatto.

I minuti piedi di lei si muovevano leggiadri.

< Si vede proprio che è una tempesta e vorrei che fosse mia > pensò Nono, continuando a spiarla con avido desiderio.

Michela alzò le braccia e girò su se stessa.

I lunghi capelli argentei sembravano bianchi, le ricadevano in morbide onde sulle sue spalle. Indossava una coroncina sul capo e aveva un segno rosso indiano dipinto sulla fronte.

[100].


	10. Padre segreto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Prompt: 10. “Now everything has changed | I'll show you love | I'll show you everything | With arms wide open,” (Creed, With arms wide open)  
> Ispirato a: 2YL Manga Illustration #258  
> BY Lushia; https://www.deviantart.com/lushia/art/2YL-Manga-Illustration-258-482041147.

Padre segreto

< La speranza mia e di tua madre è sempre stata flebile, se non inesistente. Però ugualmente, ora che lei non c’è più, tutto è cambiato > pensò Skull.

Cullò il piccolo Basilicum tra le braccia.

Il bambino gorgogliava, aggrappato con le piccole manine alla sua camicia viola.

“Ti mostrerò cosa significa essere amati. Ti mostrerò tutto di questo mondo.

Tu sarai un piccolo re. I Vongola dovranno inchinarsi a te” promise Skull.

< … Ed ogni volta che sarai stanco, ti accoglierò tra le mie braccia spalancate.

Ti vedrò crescere bello e forte come il mio piccolo miracolo >.

[100].


	11. Scarpette dorate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Prompt: 11. "You can touch the sunrise | Feel the new day enter your life, " (Duran Duran, (Reach Up For The) Sunrise)

Scarpette dorate

Basilicum girò davanti allo specchio osservando le proprie scarpette dorate e sorrise al proprio riflesso.

< Lui è bello come la luce dell’alba. I suoi capelli color dell’oro, i suoi grandi occhi azzurri, lo fanno sembrare un angelo. Lui è la speranza di questo mondo, un piccolo re > pensò Skull.

“Alla mamma sarebbero piaciute?” domandò il bambino.

Skull annuì.

Il piccolo saltellò, allungando le manine e l’altro lo prese in braccio.

< Lui è un nuovo giorno > pensò Skull.

“Mamma si chiama ‘Fornarina’?” domandò il bambino.

“Sì, perché era moglie di un fornaio” rispose Skull con tono dolce.

[100].


	12. È la fine di ogni speranza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Prompt: 53. End of All Hope, Nightwish.

È la fine di ogni speranza

_It is the end of all hope_

Fong era nascosto dietro lo stipite della finestra, in piedi sul cornicione.

Guardò all’interno della stanza attraverso la finestra e socchiuse gli occhi, stringendo un pugno all’altezza del petto. I suoi denti aguzzi erano candidi e sporgenti, la sua pelle innaturalmente candida faceva contrasto col suo lungo codino di capelli mori.

Fabio era steso nel letto, circondato dai suoi guardiani, Salvatore era in ginocchio al suo capezzale.

Fong scrutò nella stanza e intravide Skull in piedi vicino alla porta.

“Lo sai anche tu, con lui si conclude l’ultima speranza per i Vongola” sussurrò.

Tornò a guardare Settimo, che spirò silenziosamente.

[100].


	13. Te ne andrai via

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Prompt: 66. Ricorderai l'amore, Marco Mengoni.  
> Song-fic: Marco Mengoni - Ricorderai l'amore; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mFaxDHlYgOs.

Te ne andrai via

_Te ne andrai via._

< Mi guarderete come se fossi colpevole quando vi ricorderò che non c’è più tempo per riflettere. Non possiamo più restare > pensò il Capitano delle Guardie di Simora.

< Ricorderai l’amore che provavi per l’Australia. Una volta tornato lì risorgerai dal niente. Tornerai a camminare, senza più essere deluso dagli sbagli di questo mondo >.

Pulì le labbra del suo boss sporche di saliva nera, mentre i suoi occhi si velavano di lacrime.

Sesto boccheggiava, ansimando a fatica. Rantolava rumorosamente.

< Tornerai ad amare la tua sposa. Non sarai più senza fiato.

Te ne andrai via da questo posto maledetto >.

[102].


End file.
